


Джентльмен

by alex_primary



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Коротенькая хулиганская история о Банджи, узком проулочке и неумелой дамочке за рулем
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Джентльмен

Банджи в нетерпении постучал пальцами по рулю и закинул руки за голову — вот же вляпался! Принесла его нелегкая в узкий проулочек, где расфуфыренная цыпочка тщетно пыталась втиснуть свою вылизанную до блеска тачку между двух других. Будто иного места не было! Сдавать назад было поздно — разумеется, его без промедления подпер еще один счастливчик, точно они были не на дороге, а в гребаном цирке на представлении. А после еще один. И еще один. Цыпочка явно нервничала, но не сдавалась. Как назло.

Немного понаблюдав за ее потугами, Банджи грязно выругался, выцепил из пачки сигарету и медленно закурил — теперь уже торопиться было некуда. Ни туда, ни сюда. Оставалось только выдыхать горький дым всеми доступными способами и стараться не сгореть быстрее сигареты. 

Позади засигналили. Банджи затянулся глубже и не спеша выдул тоненькую сизую струйку. Снова засигналили. И снова. И снова. Рука Банджи непроизвольно потянулась к стволу. Мало ему этой курицы за рулем, вломить которой не позволяло отчетливое ощущение, что цыпочек за подобное бить нехорошо, так еще нашелся кто-то более нетерпеливый, чем он сам.

Хлопнула дверь. Банджи глянул в боковое зеркало — ну, началось! Летит баклан — бельма горят, рожа вся перекошена, разве что слюной не брызжет. Банджи выждал немного и резко распахнул дверь прямо у того под носом.

— Чеши обратно, — холодно сказал Банджи и тут же добавил: — Дважды говорить не буду — посигналю тебе прямо в голову, — в руке Кагасиры сверкнул стальной аргумент.

Когда баклан ретировался, Банджи вышел из машины; поравнявшись с цыпочкиной тачкой, он постучал по водительскому стеклу и дождался, пока оно опустится.

— Выметайся.  
— Простите? — невозмутимо ответила она, стреляя накрашенными глазками.  
— Ты слышала.  
— Но…

Банджи даже не стал ее слушать. Он стремительным движением сунул руку в машину, дернул внутренний рычаг двери, открыл ее и насильно вытащил неумеху. Банджи с кислым видом бегло оглядел до тошноты чистый и дорогой салон и, вытащив сигарету изо рта, протянул ее цыпочке.

— Подержи.

Та молча на нее уставилась, будто ей предлагали тухлую рыбу или заблеванную половую тряпку. Банджи шумно втянул носом воздух.

— По-дер-жи.

Он сел за руль, хлопнул дверью и бросил цыпочке:

— Отойди.

Она вновь замерла в нерешительности, косясь то на него, то на сизый дымок.

— Да отойди же ты, блядь, ну!

Втиснуть тачку на место не составило никакого труда. Банджи вышел, выхватил сигарету и, с наслаждением затянувшись, предвкушая, как сейчас даст по газам, бросил цыпочке напоследок:

— Не благодари.

Вечером того же дня Банджи сидел за уличным столиком небольшой кафешки. Пока он лениво наблюдал за тем, как бродячий кот охотится на птичку, принесли его пиво — краем глаза он поймал изящные пальцы официантки, но она тут же упорхнула, точно ее и не было вовсе. 

Совсем рядом послышалось шуршание ботинок. Свободных столиков было изрядно, но незнакомец предпочел подсесть к Банджи.

— Наслышан о вашей галантности.

Они обменялись изучающими взглядами. Банджи молча отхлебнул пиво. Было неясно, всерьез ли незнакомец говорит или нет. Повисла напряженная пауза.

— Эмма такая юная и шустрая, что не уследишь. Ей бы пригляд организовать, чтобы никуда не вляпалась по дурости. Вам явно по плечу. Не интересует?

Банджи вновь молча отхлебнул пиво. Не хватало ему только пылинки сдувать с чьих-то принцесс. Он просто припарковал ее тачку, чтобы проехать. Вот и все. Завалить кого — это пожалуйста. А сопли вытирать и стоять на страже девственности и брюликов — увольте.

— Я таким не занимаюсь, папаша.   
— Что ж. Жаль, — сказал незнакомец, кивнул напоследок и ушел.

Когда кружка опустела наполовину, Банджи хмыкнул и подпер щеку кулаком:

— Галантность, блядь. Дальше что?


End file.
